Closing Our Eyes to the Dark
by phsycocat53
Summary: What if dumbuldore died before harry was 11, and no one else knew where he was? what if draco malfoy rescued him from his family, the dursleys? Maybe you should read and find out one shot unless i get messages to make a sequel


Author's note: I'm going to try to update more often- by that I mean at least once a week, but if I fail, I will apologize. I have lots of updates I'll be making... feel free to message or respond to a story. I'm open to all questions, ideas, and statements you have about my writing.

Hope you enjoy the story,

Phsycocat53

_**Closing Our Eyes To The Dark**_

_**One shot**_

Harry woke in the middle of the night from the pain of his uncle's last punishment. The pain seemed to be returning with a vengeance... maybe because he passed out and was thrown out of the house... maybe not.

Harry stood up from the front lawn and started to walk, healing some of his wounds with pure magic. A car drove past but soon stopped and parked. Two men and a lady climbed out of the car and walked towards Harry.

Harry just sat down and waited to see if they were going to approach him.

The darker haired man talked to Harry first.

"Boy? Don't you have a home to go to? Somewhere to stay?"

Harry shook his head no. The house he used to live in was not his home. It never was, and it never would be.

The lady sat down by Harry and began to speak.

"Can you speak, child?"

"I'm not a child. I'm seventeen." Harry replied somewhat rudely.

"Boy- be nice to the lady. She asked you a question which did not require such an answer as that." The last man spoke up, his voice cold as ice.

Harry stood up and made to run, but the lighter haired man caught him roughly, and he pulled him close. When the man touched Harry, Harry screamed in fear and pain. When Harry's back met the man's chest hard, he gasped and passed out from the pain.

"Draco... I believe we should take him with us... whoever and where ever he is running from is not somewhere we want to send him back to." The dark haired man said eloquently and quietly.

"Whatever, Blaise. Pansy, can you handle his wounds?"

"Yeah... I can. But that doesn't mean I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for that boy. He seemed so sweet, sarcasm and attitude being his only protection, I'm sure. I don't want him to end up like you, Draco. I don't want him to end up cold, unfeeling, cruel, and obedient. You get to carry him to your house, and I'll take care of him from there."

"Fine. Don't care. The sooner the brat heals the sooner I can throw him back onto the street."

Pansy and Blaise took the car to Draco's home, and meanwhile, Draco apparated Harry and himself to his home.

When the boy woke, Pansy called Draco to see her.

"He was abused, Draco, very badly so. He shies away from all contact and believes he is worthless among other things. The amazing thing is he is the missing Harry Potter, the one Dumbuldore hid forever with his death. Harry has magic, but his family beat into him that magic makes you a freak. He hasn't purposely used magic since he was 12. That's five years, Draco, and it's only further tortured him."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Draco stated, his voice cold and condescending.

"Care for him... and in doing so, heal him." Pansy whispered, apparating away.

Draco walked to Harry's room and looked in from the doorway. The boy looked so small in the big bed, not that he looked much bigger when he wasn't.

It was then Draco noticed how much damage had been done to the boy. Bruises and cuts were common, even word and picture carvings of an inappropriate nature. Words had been sliced into his back and chest. It was then that Draco began to care a little for the boy.

Draco sat in a chair beside the bed and watched Harry sleep. His face was so angelic despite the bruises and scratches that had gone unnoticed in the dark street.

When Harry started to wake once more, Draco quickly grabbed the pain potion Harry was supposed to take.

"Harry, you need to take this, it will help you..."

Harry drank the potion, staring curiously at Draco.

"How did you know my name? I haven't told any of you and I doubt the family that I have wants to find me."

"You're famous in the wizarding world." Draco stated as though it was obvious- noting Harry's flinch at the fifth word.

"For what? Why me?" Harry asked timidly.

"For destroying the dark lord, my Lord actually, but he has been resurrected and your side has lost."

"When did I say what side I was on?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Will you support the Dark Lord, or will you be a prisoner?"

"I will support him... but I have no guarantees for how long I will continue to do so." Harry spoke quietly, agreeing to support the Lord of the cold man. 'Maybe I'll be needed after all...' Harry thought and smiled softly.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, "Is that a forbidden question?"

"Draco Malfoy, and no." The man answered, his blue eyes showing some amusement.

Draco sat down next to Harry on the bed and Harry curled up next to him.

"You're warm..." Harry whispered, purring slightly in contentment, slowly beginning to fall asleep.

Draco smiled half a smile, and anyone who saw it would have thought they were dreaming. The ice prince, Draco Malfoy's, heart had thawed, and the one who thawed it was a seventeen year old, green eyed angel on earth, the one who could end it all with just one word, whose name just happened to be Harry Potter.

It had been two weeks since Draco first smiled because of Harry and since then he had been preparing to show off the boy, and give him to the Dark Lord, but now, after those words Harry said to him, he didn't want to.

Harry, who no one would have blamed if he never trusted another person, let alone loved them, asked if Draco would be his brother and a friend. Sometimes they both wished there was more between them though.

Harry and Draco refused to tell each other though because neither of them wanted to push the other away if they didn't feel the same.

Blaise and Pansy worked on pushing the two together, trying to get them to tell each other, but they closed their mouths when they got in the same room together. This only led to Draco yelling at Blaise and Pansy later.

It was during one of these screaming matches that it was forgotten Harry was in the room.

flashback

"He loves you Draco, and if you don't see that, you need glasses. Just tell him." Pansy calmly spoke out.

"No! You think I should tell him? After all that he's been through? He probably doesn't trust or love anyone. He probably never will. He'll be like me. Unloved and unloving. That's just how things work. Don't try to change the order of things. It never works. I love him, but he'll never love me."

Harry looked at Draco disbelievingly and spoke up to make himself known.

"You love me?"

Draco stared at Harry and lied straight to his face.

"Of course. Like I would a brother if I had one."

Draco saw the hope in Harry's eyes die and knew exactly how Harry felt towards him.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and shattered to pieces. Slowly and silently he stood and walked out.

"Why didn't you tell him? You had the perfect moment to do so and you lied!"

"It's better I don't let him find out!" Draco hissed.

"That's not right or fair to him, Draco. He won't trust you again when he finds out!" Blaise yelled.

"So what if it's not right or fair?! He'll get over it! I'll get over him, just like all the other whores! I can live with him not trusting me, just so long as I have his respect."

"Don't you dare be that cruel to him, especially not after all he's been through. Don't you dare make him like you!" Pansy hissed.

"I will do so if I so choose and you will do nothing to stop me!" Draco roared, his anger living up to his namesake.

Draco put his hand on the doorknob, "Now if you're done, I'm leaving."

"He loves you, Draco. Just remember that." Pansy said, apparating away with Blaise.

Draco's eyes widened and then he composed himself, and opened the door, not expecting a crying black haired angel to be standing there, shaking and looking thoroughly upset.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'll be better. I'll be good. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll never do it again. I'm sorry."

Draco pulled Harry in his arms and held him close until he stopped crying.

"It was never something you did. It was my fault." Draco said.

Harry relaxed in Draco's arms, and soon he fell asleep, exhausted from emotional turmoil and finally getting what he wanted most... someone who cared, even if it was only like a brother would.

It was two hours until Draco's house would be invaded by death eaters and Voldermort.

Draco didn't want them in his house anymore. Draco felt the need to protect Harry after only 3 weeks together.

Draco realized he would have to disguise Harry as his slave. That was the only way he would be believed, but Draco didn't want to tell Harry that.

Harry currently slept in Draco's bed and Draco was sitting on the bed next to him.

Pansy walked in quietly and talked to Draco only, "I'll get him ready. Don't worry- I won't let anything slip."

"Two hours, then meet me in the main hall." Draco said and left.

After about 30 minutes of changing out of different clothes, the girl just told Harry to stay in what he was wearing. He huffed at her and changed again back into his original clothes.

"Well, now we shall join everyone else downstairs..." she said cheerfully. He walked quickly behind the girl trying to take in everything. She had said that might help when he got stuck in a sticky spot.

"Let's go in shall we?" she laughed. Harry hadn't even noticed he was standing outside a giant doorway, which to his surprise was painted a rich black with red flames carved onto it.

"Get away from me!" Harry yelled at a few death eaters who wouldn't stop trying to capture him. Finally escaping, he found himself standing behind Draco. He quickly started to walk towards him but stopped when he noticed the conversation was about himself.

"Who's the new kid all the death eaters want to capture?" someone asked.

"Just my new slave." Draco replied coldly. With these words Harry felt his heart skip a beat and break in half. Draco had called Harry a slave. Not a friend, a guest, or even some kid he liked and saved, no, to Draco, Harry was a slave. Draco had led Harry to believe he was loved and Harry could trust him. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and he was about to walk off but stopped when he realized Draco was talking again.

"You know, I really plan on killing him tonight. He's a waste of space and he's really not that hot."Harry couldn't take anymore of this, so he grabbed the closest object and chucked it at Draco. Draco whipped around and caught it between his fingers.

"Is that all I am to you?!" Harry choked out as tears streamed down his face. "Just a slave?! I was starting to warm up to you but now, I'm not so sure I can trust you. You took me from my home, destroyed everything I thought was real and used me. I'm not worth anything to anyone. I never have been, and I never will be." Harry said. He wanted to stop crying, he really did, but he couldn't. "If that's how you are then fine. But I will not let you kill me, you may hurt me, but I refuse to let you kill me."

To Harry's horror Draco pulled out his wand. Draco was pissed off at Harry for making a fool of himself, he knew he shouldn't be this angry, but he was. Harry was scared, but he did not regret yelling at Draco. It hurt, the one time he found happiness, it turned out to be nothing more than empty promises.

Harry could hear his heart pounding inside. This was something that he could never forgive or forget. Something that he felt would never lift off his soul. Harry watched as the crowd departed and let him see all of Draco. Before another thought crossed Harry's mind, he felt himself immobilized. Draco put his knee into Harry's stomach hard and gave him a hard blow to the face, knocking him to the floor. Harry felt the blood pouring out of his mouth onto the hardwood floor. Looking up, he saw Draco standing there with a hellish look in his eyes.

"So he really did it. He really hit me..." Harry thought and a sad smile appeared on his face. Harry felt Draco's foot kick him, and sent Harry flying across the room into the wall. Harry felt as though his whole body was screaming, and his heart had already been shattered. Harry stood up, as the immobilizing spell had been lifted, and it was then he noticed that he had actually been kicked through the wall.

"So this is it? This is how it all ends? I can't say this shocks me. You know how it works right? But it's not going to end this way. I refuse to die." Harry said a few more tears falling down his face. Draco walked out of the house and stood a foot away from Harry. Harry felt Draco strike him once again, but this time it drew more blood than intended. Harry fell backwards to the hard ground and looked up at the sky. It was almost silent, not a sound was heard, except for the sound of Harry coughing up his own blood.

Draco stood gazing at Harry. To any person who did not know him, they would think he didn't care about what he just did. Pansy walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"I'll take care of him for you," she whispered, "You just go and keep up appearances, ok?"

With those words, Draco left the scene in the yard, trying hard to hide his guilt and his love for the raven haired boy.

Pansy knew Draco was gay, and that Draco had a crush on Harry since first year. She carefully picked Harry up and took him upstairs to Draco's bedroom. She would have to tell Draco about Harry's weight. 5'8" and about 80lbs probably wasn't good.

Slowly, Pansy cleaned Harry off from the mess of his own blood. Draco needed to gain control of his temper sometimes.

Pansy performed the needed healing spells for a broken arm, leg, and several of his ribs. She quickly bandaged his sprained ankle, and wrist. She then put a new t-shirt on him, and she covered him up in Draco's bed with blankets.

As she started to close the door behind her, she heard Harry mumble one word:

"Draco..."

Draco turned to his room, the room that held his greatest fear.

"Harry ...how are you feeling?" Harry watched Draco trying to keep his distance, which only made Harry mader than he already was.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!"

Harry felt the sting of tears as they made THEIR way down his face but he didn't care. Draco broke his heart and to think Harry might of actually felt something for Draco.

"Harry please let me explain.."

Harry slammed his fist down on the bed.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT YOU BIPOLAR FREAK!"

Harry closed his eyes in pain.

"Harry..." Draco was by his side in a second. Draco reached for Harry but his hand was only slapped away.

"Don't touch me I..I just wanna go home." Harry choked out through the tears and pain as he attempted to get out of bed but fell.

Draco grabbed Harry and held him tight in his arms, and though Harry struggled and cried, Draco wouldn't let go. How could he? Even when he first held him, Draco knew he would never be able to let him go.

"Draco let me go...you don't love me, so why are you trying to make me stay.."

Draco couldn't believe it till after he did it, but he actually slapped Harry, who's eyes were wide and filled with a new emotion, raw fear.

"Don't ever say that again or else." Draco said.

"Why cause it's the tru..."

Before Harry could even finish his sentence Draco had him pinned under himself.

"Do you want me to prove it isn't true? Do you want me to prove my love for you?"

Draco's hand gripped the front of Harry's pants and squeezed hard making Harry arch and moan.

"Is this what you want Harry?" Draco asked in an almost pained tone, "Cause if it is..if this is the only way to show you how much I love you...by taking you here and now then I will."

"Please stop, Draco, I don't want this." Harry cried.

"Me either." Draco whispered against Harry's ear.

Draco Wiped Harry's tears away and Then kissed his lip.

It was such an innocent kiss, but it held much desperation and fear.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just... I can't lose you too..." Draco pulled away from Harry, "I can't lose you too."

A single tear fell down Draco's pale cheek, glistening like a jewel.

Later on that night, Harry became depressed while thinking of Draco and ran to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He stepped in the shower- still in his T-shirt and boxers- and just stood there, letting the cold water take away all thoughts, except for those of the cold. When he heard Draco open the door, Harry quickly stepped out of the shower.

"Harry..." Draco said wondering why Harry had gotten in the shower with his clothes on.

"Sorry." Harry said and ran out of the bathroom and down the hall again to Draco's room.

Draco- now aroused after seeing Harry- jumped into the shower.

"Damn it, Harry. You don't know what you do to me."

When Draco got out, his jeans, boxers, and t-shirt were all soaked.

He walked down to his room to try to find out where Harry would be hiding.

When Draco opened the door, he heard a yelp, and saw Harry in a wet heap on the floor.

Draco reached out a hand and helped Harry up.

When their hands touched, Harry felt an electric charge, like wildfire, run through him, and he let go of Draco's hand.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, picking him up and he slowly tilted Harry's head up and kissed him, gently and sweetly, never asking for more than Harry was giving him. Finally, Harry broke the kiss.

"You could warn me before you kiss me..." Harry whispered so softly Draco almost didn't hear. There was no anger, resentment, despair, or pain in that voice. Only lonliness, along with a sweet dash of hope that Draco would kiss him again.

But Draco took it wrong. He heard a voice of pain with the hope Draco would never do that to him again.

"Ok, Harry." Draco responded almost lifelessly.

Draco silently picked up Harry and carried him to the bed. Draco tucked Harry in and made to leave, but a lonely word from a green eyed angel made him stay.

"Stay."

"Stay?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah- stay- with me- by my side- forever and for always?"

Draco smiled and laid down next to Harry in the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him close.

The two fell asleep, closing their eyes to the dark of night, until the rays of dawn should brighten the sky.

THE END


End file.
